


Pendants and Roomates

by fangirl6202



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, He's so oblivious it hurts, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Oblivious Percy, Roomates, Spiteful Percy, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Soul-mate AU Where a pendant appears around your neck on the night your 16th birthday and whoever has the matching pendant is your soulmate*   Also, this one-shot also has a prompt???  "Person A and Person B are roomates. Person A isnt aware that Person B is in the house/apartment and accidently walks in on them in the bathroom, about to take a shower. Person A blushes deep red and starts stuttering and starts apologizing until they notice the pendant around Person B's neck. They immediately walk off , locks themselves in their room,and its hours until Person B confronts them about it. Bonus is Person B already knew





	

  Percy stalked down the hallway, clicking his gold ballpoint pen all the way. He was ADHD and he always had to do something to keep his hands busy. 

  He was slightly peeved. Less than an hour ago, one of his closest friend, Grover texted him, dropping a bomb.

  Perce, you won't believe it! I found her! My soul mate. Her names Juniper, and shes absolutely gorgeous Percy. Shes perfect. 

  Percy was 21, and he still hadn't found her. His soul mate. He was beginning to lose hope. 

  Grover was only 18. How had he managed to find his soulmate so quickly? This wasnt fair. Oh no. It was downright cruel. They had known each other since school, when Grover had moved in next door, and Percy had offered to show him around town. Grover was a loveable kid and Percy could never stay mad at him.

  But this crossed the line. Percy was the one who deserved a soulmate. He had nothing else.

  His biological father bailed when he was little, his mother had died in childbirth, and his stepfather had been killed when he crashed into a tree after spending all night in a bar.

  Percy had nothing else. 

  Well, maybe Nico.

  Nico di Angelo had been a gloomy, slightly depressed teenager who had bess one of Percy's friends in high school. Well, more like acquaintances. They rarely hung out much together. Sometime after Nico turned 16, he moved away.

  5 years later, when Percy first walked into his dorm, he immediately recognized his roomateh who wore too much black and had a lot of facial piercings. Nico. He had changed, and at first their relationship was awkward. It wasnt easy, but they soon eased into a gradual friendship.

  Now, Nico was Percy's best friend.

  When Percy's stepdad Paul had died, it had been a final straw for Percy. He dropped out of college, and for a while, lived in homeless shelters. Until he got a call from Hades di Angelo. 

  Nico had never told him, but apparently, Hades di Angelo owned a company worth millions of dollars. He said how Nico had told him what was going on in his life, and how he was willing to give Percy a place to stay, if he was willing to share it with Nico. 

  Percy had said yes in a heart beat. 

  It had been 2 years, and Percy was happy with the arrangement. Nico was fun to be around, despite his gloomy demeanor. He always cursed at Percy in Italian, cooked breakfast since Percy was never up early enough to do it, and had introduced Percy to Supernatural.

  Destiel was Canon and Percy would fight anyone who said otherwise. 

   Percy reached his door and pulled out his key. He opened the door to find the apartment dark. "Nico?" He called out. Maybe Nico wasn't home. He sometimes went over to his parent's house for hours on end. 

  Percy walked in and plopped down on the couch. He spent 10 minutes channel surfing, fiddling with his pendant.

  His was beautiful, really. It was the design of a silver and obsedian skull surrounded by waves made of emerald. He was told that the preciouser the metal, the more you and your soul mate were meant to be. Percy assumed his girl would have to be a goddess then. He never had his pendant visible though. It was the equivalent of wearing your heart on your sleeve, and Percy was too proud to do so. 

  He switched the TV off and decided he needed to go to the bathroom. He walked right in, and stopped.

  "Oh, God!" Percy said, a blush creeping up his neck. In front of him stood Nico, half nacked. He was shirtless, and his jeans hung low on his hips, showing very tight black boxer briefs. Percy never realized how muscular Nico was. No, he didn't have 6-pack abs, but his abdomen was flat and it showed that he worked out. He was bent over the sink, towel-drying his hair. 

  Nico looked up at Percy, somewhat stunned. "Oh. Hey, Perce." He tried a half-grin, but it was awkward. 

  Percy started stuttering uncontrollably when his eyes trailed to Nico's pendant.

  It was the same as his. 

  Percy slowly walked out until he was running back to his room. He slammed the door behind him, and slumped down.

  This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. 

  Percy Jackson was not homosexual. 

  ----- 

  When Percy heard a knock on his door, 6 hours had passed since he had learned Nico was his soulmate. He kept going over everything in his mind about how he should have known. How Nico's smile was like a drug to Percy, and how he would do just about anything to make him laugh, how Nico had become Percys best friend almost instantly. He should have known. 

  Percy looked up from where he was laying on the bed, when Nico walked in. 

  "Perce?" Nico asked, approaching the bed slowly and carefully. "You okay, buddy?" It just about broke Percys heart. 

  What kind of friend would Percy be if he let Nico keep searching for a soulmate that didn't want to be found?

  Percy sighed and sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. " Neeks..." He sighed out. "Theres something I...need to tell you--"

  "What?" Nico said, barking out a short laughter. "That we're soulmates? Percy, I already knew." 

  He sat down on the bed and pulled his pendant over his head and into Percy's open hand, who was staring at Nico with wide eyes."Perce...I know. Remember, the day after your sixteenth birthday, you wore your pendant for that one day. You were so proud of it. I didnt think much of it until 5 months later... I got the exact same one."

  Nico took a deep breath before continuing. "I went to school that day, so happy because I had found my soulmate." Nico's voice took a bitter tone. "And I was planning on walking right up to you and show you my pendant, but you know what I found? You. Making out with Annabeth Chase on your lockers."

  Percy looked away. He knew exactly what Nico was recalling. The first time he and Annabeth had kissed in public. Well, it had become more of an intense make out session. 

  "I stopped myself right then and there, because I realized how cruel fate must have been to have me fall in love with the most heterosexual man on Earth."

  "Nico...thats not.." Percy said, bordering a whisper. 

  "What?" Nico snapped. "Thats 'not true'? Jesus Percy! Open your goddamn eyes! Do you even know how many girls Ive seen you with?! Annabeth, Rachel, Piper, Reyna, and even fricking Calypso!" His voice broke and Nico had to look away. "I couldn't handle the pain," Nico said through gritted teeth. " So I begged my father to move me. And he finally did. But noooo. Fate just had  to throw us back together, and we were roomates. I wanted to leave, but I thought, Hell, if being his best friend is the closest I'll ever get to him, I better take the chance. 

  "I never thought about how much it would hurt being near you, though. Waking up every goddamn morning wanting to say that we're meant to be together. It hurts, Percy. So badly..." Nico let out a small whimper and twisted the skull ring on his finger, which was a nervous tick he had.

  Percy hung his head down, refusing to look at Nico. He was surprised at how much this physically hurt him. Percy hated not finding his soulmate, but living with them? Not being able to say anything? No. That was worse. How did Nico live like this? 

  "Im so sorry..." Percy whispered, not knowing what to say. 

  "About what?" Nico said, desperation or frustration creeping into his voice. He sighed, getting up from the bed. 

  "Im going to take a walk," Nico said absentmindedly. "Maybe smoke a cigarette or two. Don't wait up." 

  Before Nico could turn to leave, Percy's hand shot out and wrapped around Nico's skinny, boney wrist. 

  "Please, Nico..." Percy looked up, tears brimming his eyes. His voice was quivering. "I can't lose you too."

  Nico looked like he was gonna break. "What am I supposed to do, Percy? Throw you out in the street like a rat? Live with you and pretend like this never happened? No, Perce. I won't do that. I can't do that." 

  Percy slowly got up, never letting go of Nico's wrist. They stood practically chest to chest now, Percy towering over the Italian, who had a look of fear and regret in his dark eyes that looked like they held the stars and beyond. 

  Without thinking, Percy let go of Nico's wrist and moved the hand to Nico's cheek. He was cold to the touch, his skin pratically bone ivory. 

  Involuntarily, Nico leaned into Percy's palm, shivering, closing his eyes.

  "Don't do this, Percy," Nico said, eyes screwed shut tightly, and his face countourted into a look of pain. "Don't lead me on. It'll only hurt more."

  Percy leaned down and cupped Nico's face with both hands. Percy didnt know what the hell he was doing, but he felt he needed to. He needed to let Nico know the feeling had always been there, disguised by what Percy had thought to be that feeling of having a best friend.

  Nico's eyes jolted open and they met sea-green eyes that shone like their pendant, laying on the bed, intertwined.

  "I will never hurt you, Nico. Never"

  Hesitantly, Percy leaned in closer until their lips were together in a gentle kiss. Percy hoped he could convey every emotion he felt; Excitement. Happiness. Sheer terror. Regret of not doing this earlier. Warmth. Tranquility. 

  Love. 

  When they broke off, Nico had a confused look on his face, as if he didnt comprehend what had just happened. 

  Percy searched Nico's face for any sign of disgust. There wasn't any. "I'm not apologizing for that," Percy said, a shadow of a smirk creeping onto his sullen face.

  "Perce," Nico's harsh whisper came. "I don't want a kiss out of fricking pity or--"

  Percy rolled his eyes and without a second thought, crashed their lips together, intiating a much more heated and passionate kiss this time. Percy's hands roamed every part of Nico they could. His neck, his arms, his torso, his hair. Nico's cool fingers found where Percy's shirt rode up in the back, leaving a tiny patch of skin. 

  They broke off to breath, but Percy spoke against Nico's lips. "Goddamnit Nico, I'm not proposing but I'm not looking for a quick fuck either. Look... we're meant to be. Can't we just... see where this goes?" 

  It took Nico a few seconds to anwer, but when he did, his voice was light and airy. "I think... I think that'd be nice." 

  They pulled away a bit to look at one another, Percy's hands still around his neck and Nico's still on Percy's back. As if they were slowdancing at prom. 

  "This is what it feels like to have a soul mate, huh?" Percy said, smiling but it didnt reach his eyes.

Nico chuckled as he nodded slightly. "I feel...calm," Nico said, his voice lower than usual, which sent shivers down Percy's spine. "At peace. Happy. "

  Nico snuggled into Percy's chest, and Percy gently ran his fingers through Nico's dark, wavvy hair.

  "Happy," Percy repeated, kissing the top of Nico's head. 

  "We're gonna be happy, Neeks." 

\-----

  Two Years Later-

  "Perseus Jackson, do you accept this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part? "

  It wasn't even a question. 

  "I do. "

  Nico looked as if he we're about to burst into tears,  of happiness. 

  "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband.  You may kiss your partner."

  And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
